


The Reception

by endemictoearth



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endemictoearth/pseuds/endemictoearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piecing together the events of the reception from 1.06, from multiple points of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reception

**Author's Note:**

> Some Finn/Rae, but mostly the whole gang. This is more of me working out when things happened in my mind. This starts before the reception and we see a bit of what everyone is thinking. I haven’t transcribed the dialogue, because I’m sure we all know it practically by heart!

After the rave, everyone in the gang had skipped the wedding ceremony in favor of sleep. Technically, they were only invited to the reception, but even if they were expected at the church, none of them could muster the will to get dressed in time. 

  
They trickle into the pub by late afternoon. Finn shows up first; he seems to have recovered the quickest (physically, anyway.) He orders a pint and adjusts his tie nervously. He didn’t get the chance to talk to Rae at the failed debrief, and was practically itching to see her again.   
  
She seemed very complacent earlier at the chippy, and when Archie kissed her cheek as he left, it had seemed very absent-minded on both sides. Finn internally winced as their cheeks touched, and had to look away, but when he replays the scene in his head, there doesn’t seem to be anything to dissect. Even when he replays their snog from the night before, Rae didn’t seem changed by her kiss with Archie. She wasn’t shy or lusty or any of the things someone might be after kissing someone they really liked. She just seemed happy to be at the rave. Which confused Finn, more than anything.  
  
He wonders if he could admit he had kissed Chloe out of jealousy, if it came to that. He doesn’t know whether Rae saw them, but at the time, he hoped she did. He wanted to somehow get back at her for unknowingly hurting him.  
  
Desperate for something to do to stop his brain, he takes out his tobacco and rolling papers. He fumbles trying to take out a paper, and spills tobacco on the table. “Shit!” he mumbles.   
  
Just then, Archie wanders into the pub. Finn looks up and freezes for a second. Part of him was hoping to avoid time alone with Archie, not being able to trust himself to play it cool about what he had seen last night. But a more insistent part is relieved, because he can ask Archie about it without the rest of the gang. He nods a greeting to Archie.  
  
“Hey, Finn. How’re ya? Didn’t see much of you at the rave last night.”   
  
Finn looks down at his project and clears his throat. “I’m alright.” He furrows his brow while struggling to keep his voice casual. “You and Rae seemed to be having a good time. Didn’t want to interfere.”   
  
Archie smirks briefly. He might have been hungover this morning, but he hadn’t blacked out last night, and remembers perfectly Rae insisting she needed to kiss someone and tell someone something before stumbling around saying “Finn? Finn? Finn?” He remembers the pained look on her face as she ran out the door, because she saw Finn and Chloe kissing.   
  
Archie nods. “We had a great time; she’s one of my best mates. I can’t believe it’s only been a couple of months since we met. I guess I got a little maudlin after taking e and having half a dozen drinks.”   
  
“Yeah? I thought maybe you still liked her, after all you practically begged her to go out with you again after you chickened out on that date.” Finn is staring intensely at the pile of Golden Virginia he’s lining up on the paper.  
  
Archie knows he can’t tell Finn what Rae said last night in her stupor, but he can ease his mind about how he feels about Rae. “She and I are just really good mates, Finn. That ecstasy will knock you for a loop. You just want to snog everyone. I’m not taking that stuff again, unless I’m somewhere safe and warm. I almost lunged at Barnstable!” He laughed, pretty sure Finn was too troubled to think much about that statement.  
  
Finn looks up at him. He hasn’t listened to anything past “You just want to snog everyone.” Both Archie and Rae had taken that stuff. So, maybe … maybe that kiss HADN’T meant anything. Shit. He feels even worse about making out with Chloe now.  
  
And to make him feel like a complete dickhead, Archie decides to let Finn know he knows. “Actually, I saw you and Chloe looking pretty friendly last night, too.”  
  
Finn tenses. “D’you know if … did Rae …?” He doesn’t get a chance to finish his question, because just then, Chop bounces into the booth. “Have either of yous two heard from Izzy yet?”   
  
Finn shakes his head slowly and Archie says, “Nah, mate. But I’m sure she’s fine.”  
  
Chop scans the bar for any sign of her and says, “I hope so. She’s only a lass; if that Kendo did anythin’ to her …” He doesn’t finish that thought, hoping he never has to figure out a plan of retaliation.  
  
Chloe walks in and sits next to Finn and says “Hiya!” to the trio.  
  
“Hiya, Chlo.” Chop sounds sullen. He doesn’t even ask her about Izzy, still sore from her telling him off about Izzy being single that morning. Archie nods at her, and hopes that Finn has understood what he was trying to say.   
  
“Hey, Finn!” Chloe bumps her shoulder into his, and he protests. “What’re you doin’? Now I have to start over!” His nearly finished cigarette was ruined.  
  
“I’m sorry! Jeez, calm down, I didn’t mean to mess ya up.” Chloe shifts in her seat away from Finn. “I guess it’s almost time for the reception to start. Should we head into the function room?”  
  
Chop shrugs and he and Chloe stand up. Finn says, “I’ll be along in a minute.” Archie pauses for a moment and says, “Yeah, I’ve got to get something off my scooter. I’ll meet you in there.” As the door to the reception closes behind Chop and Chloe, Archie stands up and on his way to his false errand, he places a hand tentatively on Finn’s shoulder. “Finn, I think you should talk to Rae.”  
  
Finn doesn’t immediately ask “Why?” but instead brings the reconstructed cigarette up to his lips and quickly licks the paper to seal it tight. “Yeah? You think she even wants to talk to me?”  
  
Archie smiles. “Yeah, mate. I’m almost positive she does.”  
  
Finn puts his cigarette in his mouth and lights it, drawing in a mouthful of smoke. When he exhales, he says, “Okay, thanks. Maybe I’ll try and chat with her tonight.”  
  
Archie goes out to the parking lot and Finn sits there alone for a moment, focusing on the smoke he’s breathing in and out. When the cigarette is done, he slowly stubs it out and stands up, taking a deep breath of unfiltered air before heading into the reception.   
  
***  
  
Once inside, he joins his friends at a table near the wall. A couple of guys peripheral to the gang have also shown up and Finn decides to pretend everything is fine. Because, well, maybe it is.   
  
Archie joins them after a few minutes, grateful that no one asks about what he needed to get. As he sits down, the deejay plays a fanfare and announces the bride and groom.   
  
Rae’s mum, Linda, and Karim come in the side door, hands clasped and raised above their heads in victory. Linda is smiling, but her eyes are scanning the crowd. Finn and Archie are both looking behind the newlyweds for Rae. When she isn’t there, they exchange a confused glance. The deejay starts playing some deeply uncool tune from the seventies, and several of Rae’s relatives get up to dance. There’s a few snacks and a cake on a table across the room, and there’s free beer at the bar. The general atmosphere is festive, but the diminished gang feels the absence of Rae and Izzy.   
  
A few songs later, Rae walks in, looking nervous. Archie notices her first. Finn is cutting up with Chop, shoving some crisps in his face. Archie catches his eye and nods towards the door. Finn glances over his shoulder and sees Rae cross to the bar. He can’t tell what her mood is before she turns her back to the room. He doesn’t even notice her dress until he can’t see her face anymore.   
  
The door opens again, and it’s Izzy. Chop sits forward in his chair, like he’s about to leap out of it. He watches her walk over to Rae and after allowing them ten seconds of conversation, he crosses the room in four strides and says, “Izzy, where the FUCK ‘ave you been?”  
  
Finn watches this scene, mainly focusing on Rae’s face, which still seems hard to read. He doesn’t know how crazy her day has been, or how hard she hopes that no one other than Big G, Kester, and the Stamford A & E will ever know about what she tried to do.   
  
Finn sees Chloe stand up and walk over to Rae, and he sighs. What if she tells Rae something mad, like they’re together or something? He tries not to stare at them as they walk to another corner. Rae looks really nervous now, and is clutching her backpack in front of her. He just wants to go over there, lead Rae outside, jump on the back of his bike, and ride away. He squirms in his chair.   
  
Chloe comes back to the table and sits next to Finn. “What was that about?” he asks. Chloe shrugs and says, “Girl stuff.”   
  
Izzy joins the gang, sitting next to Chop. He glares at her and drinks his pint. She’s not sure what he thinks she did last night, but is somehow gratified that he’s upset.   
  
One by one, though they’re trying to have a good time, each of the gang glance over at Rae, sitting alone in the corner. Archie wants to go over there and give her a comforting hug, but she seems too absorbed in thought. Izzy is confused, but figures Rae will join them in a bit. Finn is convinced Chloe has said something to ruin everything. Chloe tries to push the twinge of guilt she feels away to focus on the indignation she felt earlier. Chop feels like something is missing, but is too busy imagining Izzy sleeping with Kendo to try and name it.  
  
Time for speeches. The gang look to Rae’s mum, who is smiling bravely. Her unplanned speech is short, but sweet, and when she’s done, she looks around, unsure of how to end it. “Does anyone else wanna say anythin’?”   
  
Everyone in the room looks round at each other, expectantly. Rae mutters to herself, “Fuck it.” Then, she says out loud, “Yeah. I do.”  
  
Now the gang all stare at her together. Archie and Izzy smiling, Chloe shooting daggers, Finn feeling unsure, and Chop looking interested.  
  
The first part of her speech is eloquent and heartfelt. The crowd, thinking she’s said her piece, applauds and cheers. She takes a deep breath, clears her throat and stammers before she manages to say, “And the second thing is …” She’s not sure she should do this. She has wanted to tell her friends so many times, but now that those friends are slipping away, she’s desperate to tell the truth, if it could stop Chloe from cutting her out of the group. She can’t go back to being alone, and she can’t imagine that the gang would defy Chloe and seek her out if she didn’t explain herself here and now.   
  
When she finishes her less articulate, but no less moving second speech, the air seems to leave the room. She doesn’t dare to look at the gang. She wants to turn and run back to the bridge and fling herself off it this time. But then she hears a single clap. Then another. Chop stands up, clapping faster, and some others join in. She doesn’t get the same rousing applause, but she is shocked she got any at all. She smiles gratefully at Chop.  
  
Moods around the gang’s table have shifted. Archie sits in silent admiration of his friend’s bravery, and feels terrible that he was able to unburden himself, but she couldn’t tell him the secret that was burning inside her. Izzy thinks back to the day of the makeover, and how many scars she had to cover with makeup. She thinks Rae is so brilliant and can’t imagine how she could have done that to herself. Chloe feels punched in the gut by regret. She glances over at Finn, who is sitting there in stunned silence, chewing on his fingernail.  
  
And Chop, who had accepted Rae the second she walked into the pub nearly two months ago and wasn’t going to let the little matter of her being a bit mad change his opinion, feels emboldened by her honesty. He makes his declaration of love to a surprised Izzy, and as they kiss, Archie feels his heart leap and he stands before he really knows what he’s going to say. He almost admits his secret, but looking around at the crowd, not knowing half of them, he mumbles something about being happy to be included.   
  
Rae’s mum looks confused and Karim shouts, “Vive l’amour! Vive la vie!” The crowd is more than happy to celebrate love and life after that series of confusing declarations, and Rae’s mum drags her into the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile, Chop and Izzy are gazing into each other’s eyes. Archie is bricking it, guzzling a second glass of Babycham. Chloe looks at Finn, knowing now for sure that he knows that Rae likes him. She’s only had an afternoon to consider how she feels about Rae as a competitor for Finn’s affections, but after that speech, rivalries seem really stupid. He’s only a boy to her, one that she convinced herself to like because he seems safe and available, not because they connected in any way. Finn turns to look at her and says, “I’m not sorry we kissed last night, Chloe, but it didn’t mean anything.”  
  
Chloe nods quickly. “Yeah, totally. It was a rave! Crazy things happen. Don’t worry about it.”  
  
Finn feels like he should say something more. “I like you as a friend, right? But, you and me, we’re just too different to be anythin’ more than that.”  
  
Chloe nods again and lowers her voice, “I understand, Finn, really I do.” She realizes she’s got to talk to Rae, and makes her way past Chop and Izzy. Finn can’t sit still, he’s got to clear his head. “Hey, Arch?”  
  
Archie, deep in his own thoughts, takes a second to respond, “Yeah?”  
  
“I’m heading out. I need some air and … some chips.” He pauses. “So, if anyone wonders where I am …”  
  
Archie winks at him. “Got it. I’ll let her know.”


End file.
